Bless The Broken Road
by xSweetiePiex
Summary: Inspired by the Rascal Flatt's song, Bless The Broken Road. Ryan contemplates his relationship with Sadie and how far he's come since Chino. Are there things he's still hiding from everyone...?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my newest story... Possibly a one-shot unless I'm inspired to continue. It takes place immediately after "The Undertow." It's a Ryan introspective piece about his relationship with Sadie.**

**_Inspired_ by the Rascal Flatt's song, "Bless The Broken Road." So, technically, not a "songfic." I didn't know if this was legal or whatnot… if it's not, I will delete it. For reference _only_, here are the lyrics.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the O.C. I'm not making any money off of this. I just like to write. I also don't own the song, "Bless The Broken Road" nor do I own or have any affiliation with Rascal Flatts... although I do love them!**

_**Rascal Flatts - Bless The Broken Road Lyrics**_

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

_Every long lost dream lead me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_I think about the years I spent just passing through_

_I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_

_But you just smile and take my hand_

_You've been there you understand_

_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

_Every long lost dream lead me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

Ryan let his body mold to Sadie's. He took a deep breath. He had done with Sadie what took him so long to do with Marissa. Thinking back, Marissa had been so much more complicated than the girls he "dated" in Chino. Although, "dating" was much more casual sex than a meaningful relationship. In Chino, Ryan thought it was better that way. No strings attached. Just call up some girl, a name in a little black book, have some fun, and never have to deal with the repercussions. Well, that was until he got to Newport. Emotions were more intense, and to Ryan's surprise, the experience was so much more, well, passionate.

For the first time in Ryan's life, this felt right. _Sadie_ felt right. Everything seemed to lead to this. Ryan and Trey stealing the car. Sandy getting him out of Juvie. Meeting Marissa for the first time. All the encounters with Luke, Oliver, D.J, and even Alex. Dating his foster mother's illegitimate half-sister. Trey almost raping Marissa. Marissa shooting Trey. Even Johnny's death. Marissa and Ryan's "mutual breakup."All these landmarks on Ryan's broken road led him to Sadie, the first emotionally stable person he's met. Well, emotionally stable girl. Could he really be involved with a girl who didn't need to be saved? Someone who isn't technically related to him? Someone who wasn't getting beat up by their ex-fiance who may (or may not) be the father of her unborn baby? Someone who didn't have more emotional problems than designer handbags she owned? Could that ever happen?

Maybe it could. Ryan realized something with Jess. He was on a quest to save "helpless" women. Those in terrible situations, just like _he_ used to be in. It was more than a mere savior complex. No, Ryan was trying to save the one person he couldn't. **_His mom._** No matter how hard he tried, he never could save her. But, boy, did he try. He cleaned up after her when she came home drunk. He took countless beatings from her drunken boyfriends in a vain effort to deflect the attention off of his mom. He cooked her dinner. Hell, he even stole food from the grocery store so she wouldn't go hungry. Maybe Kirsten couldn't understand this because _she_ never had to fend for herself, while taking care of an alcoholic. Maybe nobody understood this. The realization hit him like a brick. Maybe living with the Cohens hadn't helped him as much as everyone thought.

Maybe Ryan could trust Sadie enough to tell her everything. _Everything Everything. _As in, things he's never told the Cohens… and could never dream of telling them. There were things… almost buried too deep in him. He was never the type to unload his problems on other people. But, maybe that was just what he needed.

Maybe all he needed was for Sadie to take his hand, smile up at him, and thank God for that broken road that led him straight to her.

**So... reviews? Please? With sugar on top?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. I kind of am taking a turn here. This chapter... along with possibly the next few... are going to be more Ryan/Sandy (kinda like the rest of my stories lol) then focus back on Ryan/Sadie. But that should be good, though, since a lot of people aren't Ryan/Sadie fans... but for those that are... I have put in some little fun romantic moments between the two!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything or make money...**

**Enjoy! Oh, and I love reviews... hint hint**

_**Edit: Fanfiction continually messes up my spacing. I've been getting tons of reviews about spacing… I have no idea how to fix/avoid this. I type my stories in Word and I edit them, like 5 times. I'll try reposting everything and see if that works. Thanks for pointing this out so nicely!**_

Ryan laid his head down against Sadie's. He took a deep breath in and let the air fill his lungs. He exhaled, concentrating on the beautiful creature wrapped up in his arms. Right then, he felt like he was the luckiest person in the whole world. He was truly at peace with everything that had happened with Sadie. There was no "morning after" regret like there was often when he was in Chino. Well, not actually "regret," but definitely a feeling like he had done something he hadn't meant to do.

Everything got fuzzy after that and the next thing Ryan knew, he was waking up to the sound of his cell phone ringing. He felt Sadie moving about beside him.

"Hello?" His voice was muffled as he flipped open the phone.

"Ryan?" A very flustered Sandy practically yelled through the receiver. _Shit_, Ryan thought. _I must've fallen asleep._

"I'm sorry, Sandy." Ryan quickly tried to come up with something, _anything_, that would suffice.

"Are you okay?" Sandy's anger quickly melted into concern. This caught Ryan off guard, as he was busily trying to think of some plausible excuse. Ryan felt a twinge of guilt over his foster father's worry.

"Yeah, I just… I just fell asleep, Sandy. I'm really sorry." Ryan rushed his excuse out. It was the truth, after all. Ryan figured it would be better to just tell the truth instead of coming up with a lie. Ryan was not a very good liar, and Sandy was a very good lawyer. Sandy had caught Ryan in lies before. Actually, Ryan hadn't successfully lied to Sandy, ever. But it didn't really matter, since the need never came up. He trusted and respected Sandy enough to be able to tell him the truth.

"Where are you?" Once he knew for certain that Ryan was okay, his anger began to flair up again.

_Shit_. Ryan thought. He hadn't even asked permission to go out the night before or to tell the Cohens where he was going. "Um… I'm at Sadie's." For the first time, Ryan glanced over at the clock on the wall. 4:45 am. Of course, Sandy was up to go surfing.

Ryan didn't hear Sandy say anything else, so he continued. "I'm really, really sorry, I just…"

"Fell asleep." Sandy continued. His voice was strained. "You know, we only give you these curfews and rules because we love you, right?" Sandy didn't wait for Ryan to answer. He sighed loud enough for Ryan to hear him. "Just… come on home, okay?"

"Ok." Ryan barely could say anything. He didn't mean to fall asleep. It wasn't that Sandy was that pissed off or upset, it was just that Ryan hated to disappoint him. He hated hearing that tone in his voice. It killed him every time.

"I'm so sorry, Ryan." Now, it was Sadie's turn to apologize.

"No, it's okay. It's not your fault." He leaned in and gave her a kiss before grabbing his stuff to go.

"Wait, baby." Sadie pulled herself close to him, wrapping her arms around him. She knew Ryan had to go home, but she couldn't help herself. "Ready for round two?" Ryan smiled at her mischievously.

"I can't." Ryan really, really wanted to. "Sandy's pissed."

Sadie put on her best mock-pout. "Later, then?"

"Oh, you better believe it." Ryan's lips barely grazed Sadie's before he forced himself to leave. It was then… or never.

Ryan hopped in the car and drove as fast as he could to get back to the Cohens. He was hoping that Sandy would have left already, but no such luck. Ryan became introverted all of a sudden. He had done a lot of thinking the night before. About his mother, especially. And her note. He had read and re-read it a million times. The more he read, the more he couldn't understand what was so wrong with him that nobody wanted him. That his own mother didn't want him. He was also kind of upset that Sandy went behind his back to see his mother. He didn't even understand his feelings. He didn't understand why, upon seeing Sandy, he was suddenly filled with anger that didn't exist on the phone. Ryan looked defiantly at Sandy, who was plopped on top of one of the kitchen stools, reading a magazine. He was donning a black and red wetsuit and looked like he was ready for the beach.

"You didn't have to wait for me." Ryan cautiously entered the kitchen. "I can make it home by myself."

Ryan wasn't sure why he was being so defensive about this all of a sudden. He didn't know exactly where the sarcasm was coming from. Apparently, Sandy noticed it as well.

"Hey!" Sandy obviously took offense to his tone. "I wouldn't be talking like that if I were you." Sandy was not sure how to react. This was the kid he took home from Juvie almost 3 years ago.

"Well, lucky for you, you're _not_ me." Ryan's voice was dangerously low and caustic.

"Excuse me?" Sandy's voice shot up. _What had happened to the sweet, apologetic kid he had talked to 15 minutes ago?_ Sandy forced himself to calm down. Blowing up never worked with Seth, and it sure as hell wouldn't work with Ryan. It would just push him farther away.

Ryan threw the book he had been holding down onto the counter, and took off into the pool house, muttering, "I don't need this!"

Sandy, more confused now than ever, cautiously walked over to the book Ryan threw onto the counter. He immediately recognized it as a book Ryan had been assigned to read for school. What caught his attention, however, was an envelope peeking out between the pages. The cover was wrinkled, and it looked like the contents had been read many times. Picking it up gingerly, Sandy immediately recognized the letter.

"Oh, no…" Sandy took in a deep breath and shook his head. This was going to be a long day.

**Reviews... what do you think of the change?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long awaited update! I promise to not take that long ever ever ever again! I don't own The O.C. nor am I making any money off of this… Please review! Thanks bunches.**

Staring down at the envelope, he sighed. He picked it up and gingerly opened it. Sure enough, it was the note his mom had given Sandy to give to Ryan. The note must have really gotten to him in order for him to cop such an attitude. Ryan rarely acted like this, especially with Sandy.

Ryan charged into the pool house. He knew he shouldn't have been angry with Sandy. This didn't have anything to do with Sandy. It was about _him_. He wasn't good enough. For his mom. For _anyone_. His mom wouldn't even come to his 18th birthday party. Now, he was legally an adult… and had nobody. Except a foster family he just blew up at.

All of his resolve had drained from Ryan. He collapsed on his bed and buried his head in his hands. He didn't even hear the knock on the door. Sandy didn't wait for an answer before walking in.

"What's going on?" Sandy asked, concerned. He was no longer angry with Ryan for his being late. Or his attitude.

"Nothing." Ryan didn't look up. Silent tears ran down his face. _Why doesn't anyone want me?_ His mind raced with questions.

"Does it have to do with this?" Sandy gently lowered himself onto the bed next to Ryan and showed him the envelope.

Ryan glanced over for a split second. "I don't want to talk about it."

As quick as Ryan tried to be, Sandy couldn't help but notice Ryan's tear-stained cheeks. He had never seen the boy cry. There was something seriously wrong that they needed to figure out.

"Ya know, kid, your mom really wanted to come… she just"

"Had something more important to do. I know. I get it." His voice was very monotonous. His distance frightened Sandy a little bit. "She's probably happy now…"

"How do you mean?" Sandy asked.

"I'm 18. I'm not her responsibility anymore. She doesn't have to have anything to do with me anymore." Ryan wiped his eyes discreetly. After gaining composure, he glanced out the window, in the opposite direction of where his foster father was sitting. "Neither do you."

"I told you before… we're family. And no piece of paper changes that. I love you, kid. I'm not gonna abandon you."

Ryan looked at him on the word _abandon_. Too many people had abandoned him in his life.

"What's wrong with me?" Ryan's voice was barely above a whisper. "What the hell is wrong with me? Why doesn't anyone fucking want me?"

"Ryan." Sandy spoke calmly. "We want you. You are a part of this family."

"I have no family." Ryan sounded so dejected. "Dad's in jail. Mom's a junkie. My brother's God knows where…"

"I could be your dad."

"Wh-what?"

"I said, I could be your dad."

Ryan didn't say anything for a moment. "Huh?"

"Adoption. Me and Kirsten have been talking about it. We want to adopt you."

Ryan was silent, but a million questions ran through his mind. "I…I… I just can't. I can't let you do that."

"Why not?"

"I don't deserve it." Without as much as another word, Ryan left a stunned Sandy in the pool house and took off. Sandy had no idea where Ryan was going. And no idea why Ryan was so opposed to the adoption idea. But one thing Sandy did know, was that he was going to find out.


End file.
